Dance With The Devil
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Descole found himself stranded in the mysterious ghost town of Folsense. After a while, he met an equally mysterious man who had seemingly remained unchanged for over forty years. But as Descole discovered more about this so-called Duke, the pull he felt towards him only grew stronger until it became almost too much to bear. Anton/Descole, set pre-Spectre's Call.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super excited to be finally writing this idea up. This is very loosely inspired by the song Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. If all goes according to plan, this fic should be updated every Thursday. I don't own any rights to the Professor Layton series. Enjoy!**

The first time Descole had arrived in Folsense, it had been completely by accident. The Molentary Express had always been something he held an interest in- it was one of the few things other than the Azrans and Targent that his mind could still focus on. He had managed to board the train with little trouble and through his clever use of disguises, along with a little puzzle solving, he slipped through into the Deluxe carriage. He wasn't quite sure why but the fact that it had been closed off from the other passengers had piqued Descole's interest as to what was on the other side. At first, it didn't seem too different. Sure, the cushions were more padded, the wallpaper was a little fancier, and the curtains were better quality but nothing that seemed to warrant it being under almost constant guard. A young man in a conductor's uniform appeared and placed refreshing flowers in each of the room. Even with Descole not using any form of disguise, the man didn't seem to notice he was somewhere he wasn't meant to be. So he let him be and the man, rather loudly, came and went. Only once they entered a tunnel did Descole start to feel that something was wrong. Then the next thing he knew, the train was coming to a halt. He groggily sat up and glanced out the window to see it was completely dark- it had been just after midday the last time he had looked outside, which he was certain wasn't that long ago. Confused, Descole pulled himself up and stepped out into the corridor. All the lights had been switched off and it was silent in both directions. He walked through the train carriages to discover the whole train was completely empty. Having even more questions and very few answers, he exited the train.

Suddenly, everything around him seemed to shake and the darkness in front of him was illuminated with colour. He blinked and had to lift his hand to shield his eyes as his vision adjusted to the sudden brightness. Slowly he lowered his arm and gasped in surprise at what he saw- the buildings in front of him stood tall and proud, all covered in shimmering lights. The entire town was gleaming with life almost exactly as the pictures on the wall beside him showed. Cautiously, Descole walked forwards and into the town. No one seemed to be around, despite the appearance of the town suggesting otherwise. He walked for what seemed like hours but still he found not a single soul in sight. He was about to return to the train when he caught sight of a large iron gate that he was sure wasn't there earlier. Or maybe he just hadn't been this way before. He walked up to it, only to find it locked shut. He considered waiting until someone- or something- came along to unlock it but decided he was far too curious to wait any length of time. He searched around the gate and found two bricks protruding slightly from the wall. After hastily looking about to make sure no one was around, he pulled himself up and used the bricks as footholes. He managed to scramble over to the other side and lightly dropped to his feet. Dusting himself off, he cast his eyes around him. Still no one in sight. So he ended up doing something rather unlike him- he picked a direction and began walking.

He had no idea how long he had been walking, where he was going, or if he had just gone around in a big, pointless circle. But eventually, the tall spire of a building caught his eye as it poked out of the treetops and he began heading towards it. As he got closer, he saw a huge crater surrounding what looked like a castle. A rather unstable looking bridge seemed to be the only thing connecting the castle to the rest of the world. Despite his brain telling him this probably wasn't a good idea, he was too curious to turn back now. Bracing himself, he slowly made his way across the bridge while trying as hard as he could to not look down. Once he finally reached the other side, he knocked on the heavy wooden door. Silence followed for a moment before the door slowly creaked open, seemingly by itself. Cautiously, Descole stepped inside and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him. He took a moment to pause and look around him. The building was lavishly decorated, a visual juxtaposition to its external appearance. Descole's eyes suddenly darted towards the large, ornate staircase in front of him when he heard footsteps. A man appeared from the shadows and stood at the top of the staircase.

"Who are you?" the man questioned, staring down at him with suspicious eyes.

"My name is Jean Descole," he replied with an elegant bow "and I take it you are Anton Herzen"

Descole had glanced over at the large painting on the wall that seemed to depict the man in front of him. Although, Descole had become momentarily distracted when he noticed that the painting was dated forty five years ago despite the fact that the man now walking down the stairs looked exactly the same as he did in that portrait.

"Are you aware you're running a ghost town?" Descole questioned once Anton reached the bottom step.

"Pardon?" Anton frowned, seemingly confused.

"There's no one here. I was walking around for hours and I didn't see a single soul," Descole explained.

"I'm sure they were just out of sight. Folsense is full of life, I assure you," Anton chuckled but in a way that made Descole wary, as if Anton knew something he didn't. Silently, Anton turned and began walking down the corridor. Not knowing what else to do, Descole followed him. He became so entranced by his surroundings that he almost bumped into Anton when he suddenly stopped.

"Nigel, we have a guest," Anton spoke seemingly into the shadows. Moments later, a pale man emerged and bowed deeply.

"I shall prepare some tea," the man said before bowing again and walking away. Anton led Descole further down the corridor before turning and opening a pair of wooden doors. He signalled for Descole to enter so he stepped inside, admiring the large stained glass window in front of him. His eyes then dropped slightly to the long dining table that took up most of the room with tea already laid out. How had Nigel managed to get that done so quickly? Descole pondered that question curiously as he sat down on the seat offered to him. He nodded politely as Nigel poured tea into his cup but Descole's focus was more on Anton who, instead of sitting at the other end of the large table as he had expected, sat down right next to him.

"I'm curious," Anton began, his eyes full of genuine inquisitiveness "how exactly did you find your way here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Descole asked, equally as interested in the Duke of Folsense as he was in him.

"I don't often get visitors walking right up to my front door," Anton offered as a way of explanation, although it didn't actually explain much at all.

"I will admit, arriving in this town was a complete accident. But this particular place simply caught my interest. And, since it seems I can't currently leave this town, I decided to come over and investigate," Descole told him truthfully. Anton nodded, seemingly finding Descole's answer acceptable enough. They continued to drink their tea with quiet, intermittent conversation. Once Anton noticed Descole's cup was empty, instead of signally Nigel to refill it he did something else Descole had not expected. He swiftly stood and walked across the room to another set of large doors. After quickly glancing at the unmoving Nigel, Descole decided to follow him. As he passed through the door after Anton, Descole found himself in a large, ornately decorated, and softly lit ballroom. Slow music started playing from seemingly nowhere, making Descole jump a little. It resonated around the room, making it difficult to figure out the source. He then noticed Anton stood a few feet away from him, smiling softly as if Descole's permanent confusion was both entertaining and yet endearing to him. Slowly, Anton walked over to him.

"May I have this dance?" Anton elegantly held out his hand. Bewildered, Descole stared at him before cautiously accepting and placing his hand in Anton's. Suddenly, a deep blood red flashed in Anton's eyes as a smirk spread across his lips. But before Descole could do or say anything, Anton pulled him close and spun him around. And just like that, Descole was lost to the world around him. His body melted in Anton's arms as they danced to the music. He wasn't even aware of what his feet were doing; he simply followed Anton's lead and allowed himself to be whisked away. Seconds, minutes, hours- Descole had no idea how much time had passed as the two of them became one with the music. Gradually, a wave of fatigue spread itself over him. He tried to shake himself from it but it clung to him like a disease, draining his energy.

"Don't fight it. Give in," Anton whispered softly and Descole found himself obeying. His body went limp and he collapsed against Anton's chest. The last thing he saw was Anton's face, eyes glowing red as he looked down at him.

"Sleep," Anton whispered and Descole's consciousness left him.

When Descole next awoke, he was laying on the cushioned sofa seats of his cabin on the Molentary Express. Sunlight streamed into the room through a gap in the curtains and the place seemed to lack the strong smell of roses that had previously clung to the air. Confused and dazed, he pushed himself up and peered out the window. The countryside whizzed past and after Descole recognised a few sights, he realised he was on his way back to London. He groaned to himself and placed his head in his hands. What on Earth had happened to him? He remembered dancing with Anton and the sudden feeling of dizziness washing over him, then nothing. How had he made it back onto the train? Had Anton put him here? But when, and why? Descole's mind spun with questions as he sat and stared out the window. But by the time the train finally pulled into London, Descole had managed to form at least one clear thought. No matter what, he had to return to Folsense and discover its mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far since this has gotten way more support than I first thought it would :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The next time Descole visited Folsense, it was entirely intentional. Ever since waking up back on the Molentary Express, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened. Who was Anton really? How could he, along with his town, remain unchanged for forty five years? But what pushed Descole further than any of his burning questions was simply the want to see Anton again. He wanted to understand him and know him like he had never wanted to know someone before. That pushed Descole's actions more than anything else but it also terrified him. Never before had he become so lost and helpless in the presence of someone else. And he was determined to figure out why Anton could do what no other person could.

So he boarded the Molentary Express, careful to hide himself from any of the staff who may have recognised him. He quickly solved the puzzle lock on the Deluxe Carriage door, remembering the solution from the previous time, and slipped inside. Just like before, the carriages didn't seem any different until the same loud conductor delivered roses to each room. He had given Descole a quizzical look, almost as though he knew his face but couldn't quite place how or why. But the conductor swiftly moved on, leaving Descole alone once more. This time when the drowsiness hit him, he did nothing to fight it and allowed it to push him into unconsciousness. As he had expected, when he next awoke the train was empty and stopped in Folsense station.

The first surprise he encountered happened as soon as he left the station and the place came to life in front of him. He looked around him to see people walking through the streets, seemingly going about their casual nightly lives- as it had fallen dark again, just as it had when Descole had first visited. None of them made any move to talk to him but they did seem to notice him walking past and would acknowledge him with a smile or a nod of their head. Descole would awkwardly nod back, confused as to what was really going on here. Folsense was clearly not all that it seemed. Almost automatically, he made his way through the town, across the forest, and towards Anton's castle. He raised his fist to knock on the large, wooden doors but they swung open before he had the chance. Lowering his hand, he stepped inside.

"Hello? Anton?" Descole called out into the seemingly empty room as he pushed the doors shut behind him.

"It's rare for me to have guests. It's even rarer for them to return," a voice Descole recognised as Anton's spoke from the shadows.

"You've piqued my curiosity," Descole smirked, scanning his eyes around the room.

"And you've intrigued me too," Anton whispered against Descole's ear, suddenly appearing from the shadows behind him and wrapping an arm around Descole's waist. Descole resisted the pull in his mind that told him to give in to Anton's touch and turned around to face him.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I came back," Descole said in response, earning a chuckle from Anton's lips.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he smiled in reply, slipping his hand into Descole's. He pulled on his arm gently, leading him up the central staircase. Descole followed but remained focused; he was determined to not lose himself in Anton's presence this time.

"Where are we going?" Descole asked as they reached the final step and Anton began leading him towards the right.

"You travelled all this distance just to see me, the least I can do is offer you dinner," Anton replied easily as if he had been waiting for Descole to ask him that exact question. So, Descole followed him down the hallway but instead of being faced with a pair of ornately decorated doors like he had expected, Anton led him up to a rather understated door tucked away in a hidden corner. Sensing Descole's curiosity, Anton smirked to himself as he pulled out a golden key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"A private guest deserves a private dining hall," Anton explained coyly as he and Descole walked into the dining area of his private quarters. It was much smaller and less extravagant looking than the place Descole had been given tea on his first visit. It felt much cosier, but it still showed off the vastness of Anton's wealth with heavy, deep red velvet curtains, a low hanging silver chandelier, and a round table with two chairs sat opposite each other in the centre of the room. Anton placed his hand on the small of Descole's back and gently pushed him towards the centre of the room. Taking his signal, Descole walked towards the table and took a seat. When he turned back around, Anton was approaching him with a silver tray. He set it down in the centre of the table and lifted the cover to reveal a variety of different foods. But after what happened to him last time he visited this town, Descole was reluctant to begin eating.

"Don't worry, it won't bite," Anton teased lightly. Sensing Descole's caution, Anton picked up a sandwich and took a bite to show that whatever Descole thought about what he may have done to the food wasn't true. Seemingly reassured, Descole joined him and began to eat too. And he had to admit, the food was pretty good. They continued to eat in comfortable silence until Descole let out a quiet yawn and Anton found himself smiling softly at him.

"My apologies, you must be exhausted after your journey. Please, allow me to offer you a room for the night," Anton stood and walked towards the door. Seeing no other real alternative, Descole followed him out the room. He led him further through the castle in silence until they came to a halt in front of a door. Anton slowly pushed open the door and Descole stepped inside. The room looked to be a guest room of sorts, probably one of many in the Herzen estate.

"I hope this will be sufficient for the night. If you require anything, ring the bell by your bedside and Nigel will cater to your needs," Anton explained, not moving from his place in the doorway. Descole smiled, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks despite willing it to stop. An oddly awkward silence hung in the air and for the first time, Anton found himself at a loss for words.

"Thank you-" Descole finally turned around to say but when his eyes fell on the door, Anton was nowhere in sight. He sighed to himself, looking around the room. His eyes glanced over everything until he caught sight of a painting on the wall, hanging next to the bed. He walked over to it to take a closer look. The painting showed a beautiful young couple gazing into each other's eyes as they danced the night away at a ball. Descole smiled at the love clearly shown in their eyes until he realised that the young man was none other than Anton himself. He took an involuntary step back as he stared at Anton's face in the painting, unable to form his thoughts further than one thing- whoever the woman in that picture was, Anton clearly loved her. But that thought in itself brought to light a whole new plethora of questions. Who was she? Why had Anton never mentioned her before? How did she change Anton's intentions towards him? Was Descole simply to become a corrupted, twisted replacement for Anton's lost love? These questions invaded Descole's mind until he could think of nothing else and his body began to move before his mind could catch up. All he knew was that he had to leave; he couldn't be used by Anton like that.

But he also knew he couldn't just abandon Anton with no explanation. He searched about the room and eventually found some unused parchment and a pen. Sitting down at the small writing desk in the corner, he poured his heart and mind into a single letter. Once it was done, he folded it over, wrote Anton's name on the front, and placed it on the pillow at the head of the bed. Then he walked towards the door and opened it. Glancing down the corridor, he saw it was empty. Silently, Descole made his way through the Herzen castle and eventually found himself faced with the large doors that led to the outside. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face the central staircase.

"I'm sorry, Anton," Descole whispered into the empty darkness before opening the doors and stepping out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone!**

When Anton first awoke, there was a small smile on his lips. It had been a long time- longer than he even dared to remember- since Anton had awoken feeling this content with himself. Ever since Descole's first visit to his castle almost three months ago, Anton had felt his spirits lifted; a bounce in his step, a smile on his lips, and laughter on the tip of his tongue. He had absolutely no idea how or why Descole had this effect on him but it seemed that something had clicked in Anton's mind and it refused to be switched off no matter how hard he tried to forget about it all. Descole had unlocked his heart after years of keeping it tightly shut and Anton was not prepared to let any of that go easily.

He slowly sat up and glanced about his room, clearing the sleep filled daze from his mind. He slid his legs off the bed, stood up, and stretched in the morning sunlight that streamed through the curtains. On any regular morning, he would take his time when getting up and preparing himself for the day. But today wasn't just any regular day. Anton dressed himself quickly but carefully before leaving his room and going in search of Descole. He wasn't really sure why or what he would do or say once he found him, but Anton just knew that he wanted to be with him. He hummed a simple tune quietly to himself as he made his way down the corridor towards the room Descole had been staying in. But he suddenly froze in his tracks when he saw the door to the guest room was already open. Cautiously, Anton walked towards the door and looked inside the room to find it completely empty save from a single piece of parchment laying on the bed. He stared in confused silence for a moment before entering the room and picking up the parchment from its place on the pillow. As he sat himself down on the edge of the bed, he noticed that the parchment was folded like a letter and written on the front, in beautiful cursive, was his name. His forehead creased and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the letters of his name. He flipped the letter over a few times in his hands before gently opening it up.

 _Dearest Anton,_

 _The one thing I cannot deny is that writing this letter is the last thing I would wish to be doing. But it seems that you have given me no other choice. I don't understand who you are, the man you used to be, or how you came to have such an interest in me. However, what I do understand is that not is all that it seems in this town and there are things in your past that you have chosen to keep hidden from me. While I can forgive you for this, I cannot forget it. Whoever she was, she was lucky to have you, Anton. And for whatever reason she left, I'm sure her intentions were just and true. But in knowing this, I cannot bring myself to remain here. Leaving you will surely break my heart, but it is what I must do. For both our sakes. I am truly sorry._

 _~ Jean Descole_

Anton stared down at the letter, his heart racing. His eyes scanned over the words but, no matter how hard he focused on them, they would not change. Was Sophia really the reason Descole had left him? Was he so selfish that he could not accept Anton's heart belonging to the both of them? Since that was how he truly felt. His heart would always be his dearest Sophia's, but couldn't he love more than one person? Anton's hands moved before his mind could catch up and he found himself tearing the letter in two. He stared down at the broken words and his mind became clouded with hopelessness. He stood slowly and began pacing aimlessly around the room. His fingertips brushed along the curtains and down the silk sheets, cold and untouched and yet it felt like Descole was still there in the room with him.

"Sir?" the voice of Nigel spoke from the doorway.

"It appears our guest has already left," Anton said as steadily as he could. Nigel gave him a small, sad yet completely understanding smile then turned and walked away. Anton almost followed him but his feet refused to move. Instead, he gazed out the window and out across the hill. His mind was already certain that he would never see Descole again. But his heart still held onto the smallest hint of hope. Maybe they would meet each other again, one day.

* * *

Descole sighed to himself as he opened his eyes to be faced with a blank ceiling. Sleep had escaped him for yet another night. He knew what he did to Anton was something that had to be done and that there was no other way things could have gone for the both of them. But if that was really true, then why after even an entire month couldn't he stop thinking about it all? No matter what he did or how hard he tried to focus on the reality in front of him, his mind always drifted back; to Folsense, to the Herzen castle, to Anton. Sometimes he even started to question if any of it was real or had it all been a distant, fading memory of a dream. He had tried to move on and continue with his life. There were far more important things he needed to be focusing on right now, the rise of the famed 'Professor Hershel Layton' being one of the newest to add itself to the pile. And of course, the intriguing challenge of the so-called Azran Legacy laying at his feet. But still, with all of that in front of him, Descole couldn't help but look back to the unsolved mysteries Folsense still held and the strange pull he felt towards Anton even now when they were so far apart.

As he sat up in the bed and stared at the bare room around him, his mind became faced with a choice. It was a choice Descole knew had been coming but every time he thought of it he instantly pushed it away again. But there was no hiding from it anymore. Would he stay here and forever have these memories plague him, or would he go back one last time? So, as Descole slid his legs out of the bed and stood, he decided to visit Folsense, and Anton, one final time. Even if it was just to say goodbye. That was all it would be; only to say goodbye...


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is where this story shall come to a close. It's been a joy writing this and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it too :)**

Descole felt the familiar dizziness as he stepped out of Folsense station and the place burst into life in front of his very eyes. He stumbled forwards, trying to keep his balance. He stared at the bright lights, forcing his eyes to refocus. Once he regained his composure, he stepped forward and began to walk into the town. He passed by the rest of Folsense without so much as a second glance as he made his way to his true destination- the Herzen castle. With an elegant jump, he was over the other side of the iron gate and began heading into the forest along the pathways he had memorised almost six months ago now. But as soon as the castle came into view, Descole suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Would Anton even want to see him again after what he had done? What if Anton wasn't there at all? Descole shook his head as if to clear his mind of those thoughts and continued on towards the castle. But once he crossed the bridge and reached the large doors he thought he had left behind him, he pulled on the handle only to find they were locked shut. Frowning in confusion, Descole raised his hand and knocked but no reply came and the doors remained tightly closed. So he turned around and decided to try searching the forest, hoping Anton would be somewhere easy to find. He wouldn't have just left, would he? He searched the path that led back down to the town but with no luck. With few alternatives, he turned back around and walked deeper into the forest. Finally, Descole reached a clearing on top of a hill and he came to a sudden stop as he caught sight of a silhouette sitting in the moonlight. Slowly, he approached him.

"Hello, Descole," Anton said, not turning around. Taking this as a signal, Descole sat down on the grass next to him. The two of them gazed out at the view of the town below, not looking at one another.

"I thought you'd never come back" Anton smiled softly, breaking the silence between them.

"I had to come back just to say goodbye," Descole told him, not daring to look at Anton's reaction.

"Goodbye?" Anton asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

"This is the last time I can be here," Descole sighed quietly, looking down at his hands. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Anton stood and offered his hand down to Descole. Cautiously, Descole reached up and took the hand offered to him. He pulled himself up but their hands lingered together until Anton reluctantly moved away and began walking back towards the castle. Having no other choice, Descole followed but he made sure to always stay a few steps behind him. As they walked, thoughts of Anton raced through Descole's head. Something about the pull he felt towards Anton was different than before; something had changed between them. But no matter how hard he tried, Descole couldn't figure out what it was. All he knew was that things were not the same as they once were. And for some reason, that scared him more than anything else.

Anton led the two of them back to the castle and opened up the large doors with ease. Descole smirked to himself as he walked through the threshold of the place that had kept him locked out only moments before; there were some things about this place he would never figure out. Still without even looking in Descole's direction, Anton walked up the central staircase and off to the left. As expected, Descole continued to follow him and soon he found himself faced with a pair of open doors that led out onto a balcony. The pale silk curtains fluttered quietly as a gentle breeze flowed past them. He paused as he watched Anton's silhouette move slightly under the light of the moon and stars above them. He allowed his feet to move without his mind's permission and walked over to Anton's side. While Anton's attention was captivated by the night sky, Descole's eyes rested on something more close by. The moon shone down onto them, illuminating Anton's skin in an almost mythical glow and creating a halo around his head as the stars seemed to shine in his eyes. Anton's lips curve upwards slightly and Descole finds himself reminded of the happiness shown in Anton's painted face as he danced the night away with that distant, long since lost woman. He briefly considered asking Anton about her but one look in his eyes convinced him not to; Anton had not felt like this in a long time and Descole would not be the one to spoil it for him.

Instead, he joined Anton by turning his gaze upward towards the night sky. The two of them watched the stars together in silence, admiring their magnificent beauty. Tentatively, Descole's hand reached out and found Anton's. Without looking at him, Anton's fingers intertwined with Descole's and Descole felt his breath catching in his throat. His mind became filled with nothing but the feeling of Anton's presence being so close to him. But he was quickly pulled back to reality when he felt the light brush of Anton's fingers on his jaw and his face turned to meet his eyes. Anton's expression had always been difficult to read but Descole saw something in his eyes that made his heart momentarily stop. He tried to speak only to discover that he had no words to accurately describe what he wished to say. He realised Anton was slowly leaning in towards him and Descole found himself doing the same. Their bodies froze as they stood with the light of the moon illuminating them. Their lips brushed against each other and even their breathing came to an almost halt. Anton smiled softly to himself before sliding his eyes shut and pushing their lips together. Descole's heart surged in his chest as he let go of Anton's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. Whatever lock Anton had kept over his heart, Descole knew he had finally found the key and unlocked what had been hidden away inside. He felt Anton's emotions pour out of him and into that single kiss; he felt everything Anton felt in that moment. And he could have wished for nothing more. Eventually, Descole pulled away and smiled at Anton's slightly flushed face. As he gazed into Anton's eyes, he slowly began to realise why the pull he felt towards seemed different this time- Anton wasn't trying to force him to stay, he simply wanted him to. So he wrapped his arms around Anton more tightly and pulled him in close to his chest. Anton almost collapsed into his embrace, burying his head in Anton's shoulder as he did so.

Descole knew anything between him and Anton could never last and doing this would only make the inevitable heartbreak even more painful. But, for now at least, he knew he would stay by Anton's side for as long as he could.


End file.
